


Our Connection

by Sun_Shy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Prophecy, Sane Tom Riddle, Tom Riddle's Diary, Young Tom Riddle, but he has a happy personality, but he will grow, harry is starts a bit slow (innocent), multiple Tom riddle
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Shy/pseuds/Sun_Shy
Summary: Harry sempre esteve com os seus tios desde que se entende por gente.Também não se lembra de ter nem um amigo até seus oito anos de idade, quando depois de um ataque de pânico provocado pelas agressões de seu tio,  inexplicavelmente quebrou todas as janelas de vidro da casa, onde na mesma noite teve um sonho onde conheceu o jovem Tom Riddle, um garoto também órfão que na época possuía apenas quatro anos de idade. A partir de então, Harry passou a encontrar o pequeno Tom sempre que dormia, não demorou para se tornarem amigos.Mas Harry se vê confuso e estranhamente feliz quando descobri que vai para a escola de Magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, um lugar onde fará muitas amizades e descobrirá que quem deveria ser seu maior inimigo, na verdade quase sempre esteve ao seu lado.Mais tarde, o jovem bruxo descobre que o seu encontro com o Lord das trevas estava predestinado por duas profecias diferentes e quando Harry menos perceber, ele estará consertando a alma dilacerada de um homem quebrado.





	1. Descobertas

**Author's Note:**

> Oi pessoal! É a minha primeira vez escrevendo no site e no fandom também. Então espero conseguir agradá-los, pois eu estarei me dedicando para trazer algo bom haha
> 
> Eu pensei em postar em inglês, mas eu sou extremamente insegura com meu inglês por ainda ser intermediário :C  
> Então serei eternamente grata se algum anjo se candidatar para postar uma versão traduzida para mim <3  
> Eu realmente não tenho uma data fixa para postar e nunca consigo trabalhar bem com datas, portanto costumo postar assim que termino de escrever.
> 
> Sem mais delongas, lhe desejo uma boa leitura!

Harry abre os olhos e se depara com um céu azul de um dia ensolarado. Se senta na grama e olha ao redor. Está em uma praça familiar. Não se esforçou para saber que estava no Regent's Park, um dos principais parques de Londres.

-Ah! Estava te esperando! Você nem acredita no que descobri que posso fazer!- Harry ouviu a voz tão familiar de seu amigo assim que o localizou. O mesmo se levantou da grama em que estava deitado antes de caminhar em direção á um garoto de aproximadamente 7 anos que estava agachado perto de um grande pinheiro.

\- Olá, Tom. O que você tem aí?- Harry ficou curioso. O moreno menor estava estranhamente eufórico. Coisa que não costuma acontecer, pelo menos não quando Harry acabava de chegar. Ao sentar-se na frente de Tom, pôde perceber que o menor tinha uma pequena cobra-do-milho enrolada em seu pulso esquerdo. Harry só pôde fazer cara de espanto antes que Tom se pronunciasse.

\- Antes que brigue comigo, quero que fique calmo. Ela não vai me machucar. Esse tipo de cobra geralmente é criado em cativeiro por ser calmo e agradável, além de raramente picar. Encontrei ela hoje de manhã. Mas não é sobre isso que queria falar.- O pequeno Tom falou tão rápido que Harry quase não acompanhou o raciocínio do menor. - Antes de tudo, você promete que não vai me chamar de louco?- Mesmo que Tom tentasse esconder, o olhar tristonho do mesmo não passou despercebido para Harry.

\- Eu nunca chamaria você de louco, Tom. Mesmo que eu esteja bastante confuso sobre o que você que falar.- Harry dá um sorriso alegre ao menor tentando lhe passar confiança.

\- Bem...hoje mais cedo eu vim para ficar esperando você. Me sentei no banco de sempre enquanto lia um livro. Daí eu comecei á ouvir alguém á falar como se estivesse ao meu lado! Eu olhei ao redor e não tinha ninguém tão próximo de mim. Comecei a achar que enlouqueci de vez ou que alguém estava tirando com a minha cara. Mas então...percebi que esta cobra estava em baixo do banco e...- Tom olhou para o nada como se ainda estivesse em choque. -...Bem, percebi que na verdade, quem falava perto de mim era a cobra.- Tom foca seu olhar em Harry. - Sei que não faz sentido, nem mesmo eu acreditei de imediato. Mas é verdade! Ela estava reclamando que estava faminta. - Tom fazia carinho na cobra em seu pulso enquanto dava um pequeno sorriso á mesma.

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Encontrava-se em choque.  
\- Harry, eu sei que não estou louco! Eu ju- Tom foi interrompido quando Harry o abraçou pegando-o de surpresa.

\- Eu acredito em você, pequeno. Acredite se quiser, mas uma vez aticei uma cobra num zoológico contra o Duda e seu amigo. Na verdade, nunca intendi direito o que aconteceu. Mas fico aliviado de não ser o único a poder fazer isso. - Harry riu nervoso enquanto se afastava do menor que ainda mostrava surpresa com seus pequenos olhos azuis levemente arregalados.

-Por quê você nunca me disse isso antes?!- Tom se remexeu um pouco onde estava de forma indignada.  
\- Ah, só nunca achei importante. E assim como você, achei que você poderia me achar maluco.- Harry passa a mão de leve na sua cabeça bagunçando mais ainda seu cabelo já bagunçado demonstrando nervosismo.

\- _Ah, agora as madames vão discutir quem fala ou não com cobras! Tom, se você não vai me ajudar com o que prometeu, me deixe ir fazer eu mesmo!_ \- Tom e Harry olharam em direção á cobra. Harry ficou surpreso por a cobra laranjada e vermelha com listras pretas ter se pronunciado pela primeira vez desde que o moreno maior chegou.

\- Desculpe, Spellian. Você não acha que é meio impaciente demais para uma cobra?- Tom deu um sorriso irônico enquanto se levanta da grama.

\- Do que vocês estão falando?- Harry acompanhou Tom ao se levantar. O mais novo suspirou antes de responder.

\- Eu prometi á ele que se ele esperasse você chegar para que eu o mostrasse á você, eu iria ajuda-lo á voltar para o zoológico daqui do parque. Ele foi capturado por uma águia, mas conseguiu fugir picando a águia enquanto voava.

Harry engoliu em seco. - Sinto, muito...- Disse olhando para a pequena cobra que lhe encarava com olhos vermelhos.- Bem, podemos levar ele para a recepção do zoológico e depois podemos ir brincar perto do Queen Mary's Gardens! - Harry ficou animado só em pensar brincar com seu amigo mais novo.

\- Claro! Mas dessa vez eu escolho as brincadeiras!- Tom disse antes de segurar em um pulso de Harry com a mão livre e sair puxando o mais velho em direção ao zoológico.

* * *

\- Acorde moleque! Levante antes que eu vá aí e te puxe pela orelha!   
Harry acorda meio desnorteado de sono. Olha para o teto do armário que chama de quarto com desgosto. Senta-se em sua cama e logo pega seus óculos em uma minúscula prateleira ao lado de sua cama.   
\- Já estou saindo, tia Petúnia.- Diz alto o suficiente para ouvirem da cozinha.   
O garoto fica encarando a parede enquanto lembra de seu sonho. Sem nunca saber o porquê, Harry visita o pequeno Tom todas as noites quando dorme desde os seus 8 anos. Ele não sabe se ele de alguma forma viaja enquanto dorme ou se o menininho não passa de um amigo imaginário, a única coisa que tem certeza é que ele é seu único amigo no mundo.   
Harry odeia pensar na ideia de que seu único amigo pode ser coisa de sua cabeça, por isso sempre evita ponderar demais essa parte do assunto. Seus tios ficariam loucos se soubessem que Harry conversa com um garoto estranho todas as noites, mas o moreno realmente não se importa.

\- Moleque! Eu já não mandei você sair?! Vem fazer o café da manhã AGORA. Se você demorar mais um minuto, vai ficar sem café e almoço!- Petúnia bate na porta novamente.

-Depois eu sou o inútil. Ela não serve nem pra fazer a própria comida. - Harry resmunga saindo do armário apertado debaixo de escada.

\- O que você está falando aí?! Pare de tagarelar e vá fritar os ovos e bacon. É bom que você não queime, ou quem vai sair queimado será você.- Valter fala passando por Harry em direção á cozinha. Duda já estava sentado na mesa da cozinha igual um porco esperando lavagem.

-Sim, senhor...- O garoto faz cara de poucos amigos enquanto começa á fritar os ovos. Ficava irritado só de saber que sua tia iria lhe dar só uma fina fatia de presunto no fim de tudo. Uma pena para ela que Harry aprendera á esconder comida para ele sempre que terminava de cozinhar.

Depois que serviu todo mundo, sentou-se na ponta mais afastada da mesa para comer seu mísero pedaço de presunto.

- _Fala sério! Como eles acham que uma pessoa pode sobreviver só com isso de comida?! Se eu não pegasse comida escondido bem baixo do nariz porco deles, tenho certeza que eu já teria morrido de fome á uns anos atrás._ \- Harry resmungava mentalmente enquanto seu tio fala algo sobre o trabalho dele.

-Duda, querido. Vá pegar as correspondências do correio, por favor?- Valter pede ao filho que enchia a pança de ovos mexidos.

\- Ah, estou comendo. Mande Harry.- O garoto nem sequer desvia os olhos da comida.

\- Harry, vá você então.- Valter diz com desdém.

\- Por quê diabos o Duda não pode ir?! Esse garoto parece um porco de tanto comer!- Harry fica irritado.

\- O QUÊ VOCÊ DISSE?!- Valter ficar todo rosa de raiva. Harry se segurou para não rir, pois agora o tio realmente parecia o porco pai.

\- VÁ PEGAR AS CORRESPONDÊNCIAS! E FIQUE SABENDO QUE VOCÊ IRÁ FICAR SEM ALMOÇO POR ESSA GRACINHA.

Harry nada disse enquanto se levantava para ir até a porta de entrada para pegar as malditas correspondências. O garoto não se arrependia do que disse.

Já com os envelopes nas mãos, Harry foi folheando cada um enquanto voltava para a cozinha. Parou no meio do corredor quando viu uma carta endereçada para sí.

- _Céus, quem enviaria uma carta pra mim_? - Pensou o garoto com olhos arregalados. Voltou a caminhar enquanto analisava a carta cheio de curiosidade. O envelope era grosso e pesado, feito de um pergaminho amarelado e endereçado em uma tinta verde. Não havia selo algum. Entregou os outros envelopes ao tio enquanto ia para sua cadeira se preparando para abrir a bendita carta. Antes que pudesse matar sua curiosidade, viu sua carta sendo puxada por seu primo idiota.  
\- Pai! Pai! Harry recebeu uma carta! Olhe.- E seu primo estregou a carta á Valter que começou a rir.

\- Ah, é? E quem mandaria uma carta para um zé ninguém?- Valter sorriu cínico para Harry antes de olhar a parte de trás do envelope, onde continha as informações de entrega.

\- P-petúnia!- Valter ofegou. Harry viu seu tio ficar tão branco quanto talco quando leu o que estava escrito.

> _______________________________  
>  **Sr. H. Potter**  
>  **O armário sob a escada**  
>  **Rua dos Alfeneiros 4**  
>  **Little Whinging**  
>  **Surrey**  
>  **_____________________________**

Não tinha como haver engano. Aquela carta definitivamente era para Harry.

\- Me dê essa carta, agora! É minha.- Harry se levanta e caminha furioso em direção ao seu tio que ainda estava em choque junto com sua tia Petúnia.

\- Não! Eu não permito que leia isso!- Seu tio estava com a cara vermelha de irritação. Se levantou de sua cadeira e começou a caminhar em direção á sala de estar.  
Duda abandonou sua comida e saiu seguindo o pai gritando.   
-Deixe-me ver a carta! Deixe-me ver a carta! O que essa aberração receberia de tão importante?!!- O garoto sacudia o pai tentando pegar a carta. Harry saiu correndo em direção ao tio e pulou em suas costas tentando derrubar o mesmo. Ele _iria_ pegar a carta de qualquer forma.  
Duda aproveitou a deixa para tentar pegar a carta também mas tia Petúnia o ameaçou falando que se não parasse não iria sair para passear naquela noite.

Harry tentou se sentar em cima do tio jogado no chão para pegar a carta, mas o tio parecia um touro bravo e Harry era só um menino magricela. O tio o jogou contra a parede, se levantou e voltou à andar mais rápido em direção á lareira da sala de estar. Harry vendo como último recurso, correu em direção ao tio e reuniu toda a sua força para dar um chute em uma das canelas gordas do tio que caiu no cão gritando de dor.  
Harry pegou a carta que caiu ao lado do tio e começou a subir a escada correndo, mas quando começou á achar que conseguira correr para o banheiro, seu primo Duda agarrou uma das pernas do garoto e fez o mesmo cair na escada, batendo assim seu nariz em um dos degraus. Demorou quase nada para o moreno sentir sangue começar a escorrer.

\- Consegui,pai! Consegui pegar a carta!- Duda falou correndo em direção ao pai que tenta se levantar do chão. Mesmo com o nariz sangrando, Harry não pôde deixar de comparar o tio á um bolo grande de carne. Assim que o Tio se levantou, agradeceu ao filho. Mas logo começou á ficar vermelho arroxeado de raiva. Harry sabia que ele estava em uma grande encrenca.   
Seu tio o arrastou de qualquer forma para próximo da porta do armário em baixo da escada e em seguida mandou Duda ir pro quarto. Tirou seu cinto das calças e então começou á bater em Harry com a parte da fivela. Harry se encolhia contra a porta do armário enquanto sentia a dor dos baques e ouvia seu tio lhe xingar cada vez mais.  
Sua lágrimas desciam grossas pelo rosto, o menino em posição fetal deitado no chão só pensava em o quanto o mundo era injusto consigo.   
Seu tio lhe bateu por três minutos diretos e falou que Harry não teria suas próximas quatro refeições antes de jogar o garoto para dentro do armário em baixo da escada.

Harry passou o resto do dia sem sequer ver a luz do sol. O pequeno garoto chorou o máximo que seu corpo permitiu antes de passar o resto do dia encarando algum ponto fixo na parede de seu "quarto". Tentava manter sua mente sem pensamento algum na esperança de conseguir ignorar as dores em seu corpo.   
No fim do dia, mesmo com as dores em seu corpo, em seu estômago e em seu psicológico, Harry conseguiu finalmente pegar no sono.

* * *

-Vai ficar tudo bem, Harry. Vai ficar tudo bem...  
Você é forte, uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço. Você ainda vai fazer seus tios pedirem perdão á você um dia. Seja por bem ou mal.- O pequeno sorri enquanto faz cafuné na cabeça do mais velho que apoiava a cabeça em suas pernas. Estavam em um canto isolado do Regent's Park.

\- Você acha mesmo, Tom? Eu realmente não sei o porque de me tratarem assim. Eu sempre faço o que eles mandam. Mas eu sempre acabo machucado no final. Duda sempre faz besteiras, mas sempre é recompensado por isso...- Uma lágrima escorre pelos olhos de Harry. O rapaz trata deenxugar rapidamente.

\- Dizem que as pessoas ficam mais responsáveis quando adultos, por isso não ligam de mimar ou cuidar de forma errada das crianças. Mas a verdade é que essas crianças que são mimadas mesmo quando fazem coisas erradas crescem e se tornam adultos desprezíveis. Seus tios são um belo exemplo. Aposto meus únicos 10 dólares que as crianças que me atormentam no orfanato serão adultos terríveis. - Tom resmunga a última parte. Harry não ficou tão surpreso por o garoto dizer aquilo. Tom sempre foi muito inteligente para a idade que aparentava ter.

\- É, talvez tenha razão. Mas isso não muda o fato de que ainda tenho que viver com eles. As vezes me pergunto o porquê de eu ainda não ter morrido. É melhor do que ficar sofrendo.- Tom arregala levemente os olhos e para com o cafuné.

\- Como ousa falar algo assim? Se um de nós morresse, nunca mais nos veríamos! Não quero deixar você, assim como não quero que me deixe sozinho com aquelas pessoas estúpidas do orfanato!- Tom estava extremamente indignado.

 _-_ Ah, Tom...se ao menos tivéssemos meios de conversarmos além de meus sonhos. Eu preferia morar com você no orfanato do que morar com os Dursley. Se já somos melhores amigos, seríamos como irmãos!- Harry se animava só com esse pensamento, o mesmo valia para o pequeno Tom.

\- Seria tão legal ter você como irmão mais velho! Poderíamos até dividir o mesmo quarto!- Tom encarava o horizonte com um olhar sonhador e um sorriso de canto.

\- De qualquer forma, não temos outro meio de comunicação, infelizmente...- Harry teve a impressão de que alguém falava algo através da sua audição física.   
\- Tom, acho que vou ter que ir mais cedo desta vez. Alguém está falando algo do lado de fora.- Harry começa a se levantar.

\- Mas já?! Tudo bem...- Tom fala olhando para seus pés.

 _-_ Hey, não fica assim. Eu sempre volto,não é mesmo?- Tom acena com a cabeça voltando seu olhar para o mais velho que se agachou na sua frente.

 _-_ Promete que vai tomar cuidado?

\- Claro que vou tomar cuidado! Você é o imã de problemas, não eu.- Tom sorri irônico.

\- Ha ha ha, vou indo então. - Harry passa a mão no cabelo arrumado do menor como gesto de carinho antes de se concentrar pra acordar.

* * *

Logo ao amanhecer, um homem com vestes sombrias aparata no começo da rua dos alfeneiros.  
O homem caminha lentamente em direção á casa número 4. Ao olhar ao redor, vê apenas conjuntos de casas todas idênticas umas as outras.

\- Trouxas são tão estúpidos. Todos iguais... - Murmura se posicionando em frente á porta da casa que queria entrar.

Bate na porta marrom á sua frente antes de dar um longo suspiro.  
Se perguntava se tinha violado a tumba de Merlim pra ter que fazer aquilo. Aonde ele estava com a cabeça quando interceptou Hagrid para trazer a carta para Harry em seu lugar?  
E tudo para quê? Ele queria negar, mas não conseguia. É óbvio que queria ver se Harry era igual á ela. Claro que ele já tinha visto o menino uma vez. Naquele fatídico dia.   
Mas tudo o que pôde ver com clareza fora os olhos do garoto, verdes esmeralda. A única coisa que o impediu de matar a criança em seu momento de fúria.

\- Pois não? - Um garoto baixo, loiro e roliço atende a porta.

\- Desejo falar com o Potter. Harry Potter. - O garoto arregala os olhos antes de chamar o pai gritando.

\- Quem é você?!- Uma versão maior e bigoduda do garoto aparece na porta. O homem de roupas negras suspira frustrado antes de empurrar o trouxa na sua frente para que pudesse entrar na casa.

\- Onde está Harry Potter? Eu sou o professor Snape. Vim a mando da escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts para entregar a carta de admissão do garoto, já que aparentemente o senhor tem desviado todas a nossas tentativas de contato com o menino.

\- MAGIA?! Aquele moleque não vai para nenhuma escola de magia! Nos fizemos de tudo para reprimir a aberração do garoto para que ele não fosse a canto algum!- Snape olhou com extremamente irritado para homem á sua frente.

\- VOCÊ O QUÊ?! Tentou reprimir a magia do menino?! Como ousa fazer isso com o dom do garoto? Poderia ter matado ele!- Snape ficava nervoso só pensar no que acontece quando uma criança reprime sua magia.

\- ANTES ELE TIVESSE MORRIDO! ELE É UMA ABERRAÇÃO, ISSO SIM! TODOS VOCÊS SÃO!- Valter estava ficando com seu típico vermelho de raiva. Snape suspirava tentando manter a calma.

\- O que está acontecendo queri- Antes que Petúnia terminasse a frase, parou no meio da escada que vinha descendo para encarar Snape. - O quê você está fazendo na minha casa?! Já não bastou ter levado Lilian para aquele lugar para loucos?!- A mulher se mostrava surpresa e irritada.

\- Cala a boca, Petúnia. Você nunca saberá como é a dádiva de ser um bruxo. De qualquer forma, não vim aqui para falar com vocês. Vou repetir, onde está Harry Potter?

\- Você não vai dizer nada ao menino! Se ele ficar sabendo de qualquer coisa sobre você e sua gentinha, o garoto vai pagar por isso!- Snape quase nunca fica furioso de verdade, mas achava que um desses raros momentos estava se aproximando.

\- Você está dizendo na minha frente que vai machucar o garoto?! Não sei se você é burro ou estúpido.- Para não acabar o restinho de paciência, Snape começou a desviar sua atenção para lançar um feitiço de localização para encontrar o Potter.  
Demorou nada para saber que o menino estava dentro de um armário em baixo da escada. Snape vira furioso para o casal atrás dele.

\- VOCÊ MANTÉM ELE DENTRO DE UM ARMÁRIO? POR MERLIM, VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS?!- Snape viu os dois temerem na base mas Valter tentou continuar impassível.

\- Veja você mesmo, então.

Snape caminhou até a pequena porta e abriu-a com um _alohomora_ sem varinha. Tinha receio do que encontraria alí.  
Quando a luz iluminou o pequeno espaço empoeirado, viu apenas uma pequena cama velha coberta com lençóis maltrapilhos, uma pequena pilha de roupa dobrada no chão da extremidade direita do armário e um pequeno garoto encolhido na extremidade esquerda. O garoto olhava para Snape com seus olhos verdes meio assustados mas curiosos.  
Snape sentiu uma fisgada em seu peito ao ver o filho da pessoa que ele mais amou naquele estado.

[. . .]

Quando Harry acordou naquela manhã, nem se despertou, já foi se aproximando da porta do armário para tentar ouvir a conversa que se seguia do lado se fora.

Tinha alguém em casa e aparentava estar bastante irritado com os seus tios.

\- VOCÊ O QUÊ?! Tentou reprimir a magia do menino?! Como ousa fazer isso com o dom do garoto?!  
Poderia ter matado ele!

  
\- Minha...magia? Do que eles estão falando?- O menino definitivamente queria ouvir o resto da conversa. E foi exatamente o que ele fez.   
Depois de um curto tempo, Harry ouviu passos para perto do armário e então se sentou o mais rápido que seu corpo dolorido pôde em um dos cantos do armário. A porta à sua frente abriu com um click e logo um cara um pouco alto com no mínimo 35 anos apareceu. O mesmo usava calça social preta, camisa preta de manga comprida e gola alta junto de uma capa também preta, o fazendo parecer um morcegão. Também tinha cabelos semilongos negros e oleosos, nariz de gancho e pele macilenta. Apesar disso, seus olhos escuros demonstravam susto e preocupação. O homem exitou antes de falar.

\- Olá, Harry. Você está bem?- O homem falou baixo, como se tivesse medo que Harry de alguma forma fosse sair correndo dali.

O garoto nem precisava pensar pra saber que nada estava bem. Nada estava bem desde que ele se entendia por gente. Naquele exato momento sua barriga implorava por comida e seu corpo claramente precisava de remédio para dor.  
O menino fez que não com a cabeça.

\- Harry, eu me chamo Snape, Severo Snape. Sou um antigo amigo de sua mãe, Lilian. Você se incomoda de conversar um pouco comigo? Juro que posso ajudar você. - Harry ficou surpreso com a afirmação do maior. Ele nunca ouvia sobre seus pais e nunca podia falar deles perto dos tios. A única coisa que sabia sobre eles é que morreram em um acidente de carro. O menino não exitou em concordar com a conversa.

[. . .]

\- Então está me dizendo que eu sou um bruxo e que meus pais também eram? E que, acima de tudo, meus pais foram assassinados por um bruxo das trevas e por um motivo desconhecido só eu sobrevivi?

\- Sim.- Snape o olhava com um certo pesar. Os dois estavam sentados nos sofás da sala de estar um de frente para o outro. Snape havia mando os Dursleys deixarem-os a sós. Só saíram de lá sob ameaças por parte do professor.

\- Mas não faz sentido. Você deve estar enganado! Eu-eu não sou especial! E..e acreditar que meus pais foram assassinados é mais difícil ainda de aceitar!- Harry estava extremanete confuso e sua fome com certeza não o ajudava á pensar bem.

-Não há engano algum, Harry. Eu não perderia meu tempo vindo ver um trouxa qualquer.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior enquanto relia a carta que Snape havia dado á ele.

____________________________________  
 **ESCOLA DE MAGIA E BRUXARIA DE HOGWARTS**   
Diretor: Alvo Dumbledore   
(Ordem de Merlim, Primeira Classe, Grande Feiticeiro, Bruxo Chefe, Cacique Supremo, Confederação   
Internacional de Bruxos)

Prezado Sr. Potter,   
Temos o prazer de informar que V. Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.   
Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários.   
O ano letivo começa em 1°   
de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar.   
Atenciosamente,   
Minerva McGonagall   
Diretora Substituta  
____________________________________

\- Como...Como é lá? Digo, na escola. Eu dormirei lá ou tenho que voltar todo dia pra casa ?

-Você morará na escola durante todo o ano letivo. Pode escolher se quer voltar para o feriado de natal e páscoa. Quando você chegar lá, será indicado para uma das quatro casas de Hogwarts com base nas suas características emocionais e intelectuais.  
As pessoas da sua casa serão como uma família para você.

\- Casas? Quais as diferenças entre elas?- Harry não queria chegar na escola sabendo de absolutamente nada.

\- Corvinal, Lufa-lufa, Sonserina e Grifinória;  
"Corvinal é a casa daqueles que tem uma grande capacidade intelectal, ou até mesmo os que são focados nos estudos.  
Lufa-lufa tem como membros os mais gentis, pacientes e tolerantes alunos.  
Sonserina, que é a casa onde sou diretor é conhecida por possuir os membros mais ambiciosos, calculistas e orgulhosos, são líderes natos e tendem a proteger os seus.  
Já a grifinória -Harry sentiu uma ponta de desprezo na voz de Snape. - é conhecida por sua coragem e lealdade, apesar de que particularmente acho a coragem deles mais semelhante á estupides do que coragem em sí."

\- O senhor parece não gostar da Grifinória...mas bem, não tenho nada a ver com isso. Desculpe minha intromissão.

Snape o encarou uns segundos antes de falar novamente.

\- Bem, está chegando minha hora de ir. Amanhã pela manhã a escola lhe mandará uma pessoa para ir comprar seu material escolar com você. Então esteja pronto.- Snape se levantou do sofá rapidamente e começou a caminhar em direção á porta. Harry estava em meio a sua confusão mental ainda, só acordou quando ouviu Snape chamar seu tio.

\- Espero que não ficar sabendo novamente que um de vocês bateu no garoto. Achou que eu não perceberia os hematomas cobertos pela roupa? Ouse agredi-lo novamente e a notícia chegar a mim. Levarei a informação ao ministério da magia e ao órgão trouxa responsável. E isso inclui tirar o menino daquele cubículo,  
dar comida á ele no mínimo duas vezes ao dia. Esteja avisado.- Snape se virou novamente para a porta.

\- Que audácia! Quem você acha que é para entrar na minha casa e mandar em mim?! Sua aberra- Snape o interrompeu.   
\- Cala a boa antes que eu perca o pingo de paciência que me resta. Eu posso acabar com a sua vida perfeita sem esforço algum. Têm sorte de eu estar apenas ameaçando. - Snape saiu da casa de vez. Tio Valter estava tão vermelho que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Harry estava se segurando para não rir mesmo quando seu tio o olhou.

\- Então, vou ficar com qual quarto?- Harry sorriu malicioso para seu tio que dessa vez ficou roxo antes de subir as escadas trotando e arfando feito um boi.

\- Hum...ser bruxo definitivamente não é ruim. Acho que vou me divertir com isso.- Harry falou baixo enquanto caminhava sorrindo em direção ao armário para pegar as poucas coisas que tinha.  
Estava tão absorto em pensamentos que até conseguiu ignorar seu corpo dolorido.

[. . .]

Harry deu um suspiro profundo quando finalmente terminou tudo.  
Seus tios tinham liberado o segundo quarto de Duda á ele. Era o menor quarto da casa, mas era muito melhor que aquele armário empoeirado.   
Sua tia havia lhe mandado arrumar o quarto por sí só. Apesar de o quarto ser pequeno, deu realmente trabalho. Ele estava muito empoeirado e cheio de tralhas que Duda ganhou durante a vida e quebrou.  
Mas agora tudo estava brilhando, levou quase o dia todo para terminar.  
O quarto consistia apenas em uma cama de solteiro velha, um armário de solteiro e uma escrivaninha com um banco.

O menino decidiu que iria tomar um banho, comer algo e se trancar no quarto. Queria visitar Tom e contar toda a loucura que aconteceu em seu dia.

* * *

Quando Harry abriu os olhos, não se viu em um lugar aberto como o Regent's Park, mas sim em um pequeno quarto com paredes cinzas e duas camas. Harry sabia que aquele quarto era do orfanato onde Tom morava. Ficou logo preocupado. Só tinha aparecido no orfanato três vezes antes e foram por motivos ruins.

Olhou ao redor e viu um garoto em um canto do quarto encolhido agarrando os joelhos e de cabeça baixa. Com certeza estava chorando.  
Seu coração apertou ao saber que era Tom.  
Correu até o menino sentando-se ao lado dele e o abraçou.  
O pequeno apenas apoio o rosto no peito de Harry chorando mais ainda.  
Harry não tinha certeza do que fazer, então apenas esperou que o menino terminasse de chorar para poder entender a situação.   
Passado mais alguns minutos, Tom finalmente foi se acalmando e quando conseguiu, apenas ficou encarando á parede na sua frente sem olhar para Harry.

\- Tom...o que aconteceu? Alguém te machucou?- Harry perguntou baixo com medo de assustar o menor ou que ele tivesse outra crise de choro. Mas o menino não respondeu, apenas continuou encarando a parede.

\- Tom, você sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe? Sei que você não gosta de chorar...mas é normal fazer isso quando a barra tá pesada. Somos humanos no fim de tudo.- Harry viu o menor hesitar antes de falar.

\- E-eu estava com fome, muita fome. Mas eu não podia ir ao refeitório porquê Louis me proibiu. Disse que quebraria todos os dedos das minhas mãos se eu fizesse. Então minha única opção era roubar dos outros órfãos. Mas a Sra. Cole me pegou e me colocou de castigo o dia todo.  
Eu falei pra ela que Louis tinha me ameaçado, mas como sempre, ela não acreditou em mim.  
Quando eu tava pagando o castigo, Louis apareceu com a gangue dele e começou a dizer coisas que me machucaram. Céus, você sabe que eu não me ofendo fácil! Ainda mais quando as pessoas daqui me xingam desde sempre.

\- Sim, eu sei. Sra Cole é muito injusta. O que foi que falaram para você?

\- Disse que ninguém me ama ou liga pra mim. Que eu sou tão ruim e nojento que minha mãe preferiu morrer á ficar comigo. Que sabia que todos do orfanato eram pobres, mas eu era o mais pobre de todos por ninguém dar a mínima pra mim. Que sou nanico e indefeso, o que é totalmente mentira. Ele é que é um grandalhão covarde. Sei me defender perfeitamente quando são pessoas da minha idade! Semana passada eu quase matei aqueles dois idiotas afogados. Amy Benson e Dênis Bishop, tão patéticos...- Tom novamente encarou a parede á sua frente, dessa vez com um olhar meio opaco.

\- Pera...VOCÊ O QUÊ?!- Harry estava em choque. Tom olhou para Harry e o mesmo pôde ver arrependimento no olhar do menor antes de seus olhos vazios parecerem irritados.

\- Sim, eu fiz! Foi naquele passeio á praia que falei para você. Eu havia encontrado uma caverna e queria ficar só. Mas os dois entraram e viram que havia um lago lá dentro. Eles queria nadar lá, mas ao invés de fazerem apenas isso, começaram a caçoar de mim enquanto nadavam. Mandei eles calarem a boca duas vezes antes de ficar irritado. Então imaginei eles se afogando naquele lago até perderem suas miseráveis vidas. E então aconteceu. Eles ficaram presos em baixo da água sem conseguir voltar para a superfície. Eu poderia ter deixado-os morrer. Mas decidi que eu já tinha problemas demais na vida pra ter que lidar com as consequências da morte deles, além de que eu sabia que se você soubesse que matei alguém, iria ficar mais irritante que a Sra.Cole bêbada.   
De qualquer forma, apenas esqueça que me viu chorar...aquele foi um momento de fraqueza.

Harry tentava assimilar tudo. Ele não sabia o que falar. Sabia que Tom tinha um problema com raiva e comportamento. Sabia que apesar de o menor ser extremamente inteligente, possuía um gosto peculiar. Uma vez Tom pegara o coelho de estimação de um garoto que o atormentava, cortou o bicho e o deixou pendurado no quarto do garoto pelo pescoço com o intestino do animal. Aquilo com certeza havia feito Harry não visitar Tom por uns dias por causa de pesadelos.   
Mas ele tinha feito Tom prometer que não mataria animais indefesos novamente e com certeza iria fazer Tom prometer não matar criança por aí.

\- Tom, olhe pra mim.- Tentou soar o mais sério possível. O menor olhou para ele com relutância. Logo aqueles pequenos olhos azul-céu o encarou.

\- Eu sei o que você passa, eu sei o que é fazer coisas inexplicáveis quando se descontrola, sei o que é ser xingado e humilhado por pessoas que se acham superiores. Eu entendo você por completo e é exatamente por isso que somos melhores amigos. Mas devemos ter limites! Não podemos sair matando pessoas quando ficamos irritados. É errado tirar a vida de alguém! Não temos o direito de chegar e tirar a vida de alguém como se fosse nada. Não importa os motivos, nada justifica tirar uma vida. Sabe por que? Porquê nossa raiva passa. Mas a vida da pessoa não volta. Tudo o que sobra são...são dor e sofrimento para as pessoas que amavam a pessoa que morreu...- Harry não sabia quando exatamente começou a chorar, mas não conseguiu terminar seu discurso. Ele se lembrou do motivo de seus pais terem morrido. Foram assassinados por uma pessoa cruel e desumana que achou que tinha o direito. Por causa desse desconhecido, ele nunca conheceu seus pais, nunca soube o que era ter uma família de verdade e ser uma criança normal.

Agora ele é quem estava soluçando. Sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas que caiam descontroladamente e ele sentiu Tom o abraçar.

-Tudo bem, Harry. Está tudo bem. Eu estou aqui com você. Olha, se te fizer feliz, eu prometo não tentar matar mais nenhuma criança daqui. Mas sei que não é exatamente por causa disso que você está chorando. Conte-me, o que aconteceu?

\- Meus pais, Tom. Eu-eu descobri que eles foram assassinados quando eu era um bebê. O assassino ia me matar também, mas aparentemente eu fui o único que sobrevivi...não foi a droga de um acidente que tirou meus pais de mim, Tom. Foi um maldito assassino filho da puta!- Harry nunca falava palavrão na frente de Tom, mas ele estava mal se controlando.

\- Eu sinto muito, Harry. Sinto de verdade. Você tem razão sobre as pessoas não terem direito de tirar a vida de outras.- Tom ainda o abraçava tentando acalma-lo.

 ****

[. . .]

\- Uma escola de magia?!- Tom estava deveras surpreso.   
Depois que Tom tentou acalma-lo dizendo coisas engraçadas, Harry tinha ficado melhor. Agora estava falando o que descobriu mais cedo.

\- Sim! O professor Snape disse que meus pais eram bruxos, que minha mãe era excepcional. Eu realmente demorei pra entender tudo. Cheguei a duvidar, mas ele parecia sincero. Além de que eu sei que sempre fiz coisas que eu não consigo explicar.- Harry estava bastante animado.- Quando eu acordar, vou esperar alguém da escola para me levar para comprar meus materiais.- Harry pareceu pensativo por uns segundos.- Eu não tenho dinheiro algum, Mas professor Snape disse que meus pais deixaram uma herança pra mim. E que mesmo se não tivessem, a escola me auxiliaria nisso.

\- Harry...você acha que eu também receberei uma carta quando eu tiver idade suficiente? Eu também tenho problemas em fazer coisas sem explicação, só que eu tenho mais controle sobre elas do que você. - Tom parecia meio cabisbaixo.

\- Tom, tenho certeza que você vai receber também! Você tem muito mais habilidades que eu, oras.- Harry deu um grande sorriso para o menor que sorria de canto.

-Harry! Se eu também for pra Hogwarts, poderemos nos ver mais vezes! - Tom pulou em cima de sua cama. Estava claramente animado com a ideia.

\- Verdade! Como não pensei nisso antes?! Poderemos nos ver fora de meus sonhos! Você acha que tem alguma chance de sermos colegas de quarto?

\- Hum...acho que não. Você vais estar avançado na minha frente, acho dificil que eles misturem alunos de anos diferentes. Mas seria muito legal de pudesse! Mesmo assim, iria ser muito melhor do que temos. Não vamos ficar separados e ainda ficaremos longe de todas as pessoas que nos odeiam!

Harry e Tom começaram a se empolgar e tagarelar sobre suposições para o futuro. Mal viam a hora de poder serem quem eles sempre souberam que eram. Tom já havia admitido pra sí e aceitado a sí mesmo desde muito antes de Harry aparecer, não importava que o chamasse de anticristo ou já tivessem até mesmo tentado exorcizá-lo por causa de seus poderes. Ele tinha orgulho de poder fazer o que fazia. Já Harry não mostrava sinais de magia com tanta frequência quanto Tom, mas sempre que acontecia era involuntário e ele sempre acabava apanhando de seus tios e muito confuso.  
Os dois meninos conversaram até Harry sentir que precisava acordar. Se despediram um do outro antes de Harry voltar para os Dursley. Ele finalmente iria comprar seus materiais para Hogwarts. Nada poderia acabar com seu ânimo naquele dia.


	2. Primeiro contato com magia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooii   
> Aqui o segundo :3  
> Espero que gostem! Logo logo Harry chegará em Hogwarts!  
> Boa leitura!

\- Harry!- Batida na porta - Harry! Acorda! Acorda agora!- Batida mais forte na porta.

Harry abre os olhos atordoado, olha rápido ao redor confuso por ter esquecido por um momento que não estava mais no armário embaixo da escada. Prestou atenção á voz do primo do outro lado da porta falando alto e exasperadamente.

Se levanta da cama, pega seu óculos em cima da escrivaninha do canto e vai abrir a porta para saber o motivo daquele alvoroço todo.

\- O que você quer, Duda?- Harry estava com um tom duro na voz. Não estava contente de ter sido acordado apenas para fazer algum capricho para seu primo idiota, não tinha nem ideia de que horas eram. O garoto deu uma melhor atenção para roliço á sua frente e estranhou por ver seu primo meio pálido esverdeado.

\- Te-tem um homem muito estranho querendo falar com você!- Duda treme um pouco quando lembra do homem peludo e gigante que viu há menos de três minutos. Harry fica confuso por um segundo, mas logo sente um estranho nervosismo quando lembra o que aconteceu no dia anterior. Por um momento Harry havia esquecido completamente! Só não sabia como aquilo era possível.

Harry rapidamente saiu correndo em direção a sala de estar de seus tios, onde imaginava que seu visitante estivesse.

Antes mesmo de terminar de descer as escadas, Harry já podia ver quem o aguardava. Bem, ele pôde ver o porque de Duda ter ficado apavorado.

A pessoa sentada do sofá de tia Petúnia-Harry sabia que a tia teria um ataque quando visse aquele homem ali - era gigante, tinha o rosto quase completamente oculto por uma juba muito peluda e uma barba selvagem e desgrenhada, podia-se ver os seus olhos brilhantes como besouros no meio de tudo aquilo. Assim que o gigante viu Harry, deu um grande sorriso e se levantou do sofá.

\- HARRY! Como você cresceu! A ultima vez que te vi, era um bebezinho.-O homem quem Harry ainda não sabia quem era riu.- Tão pequeno...cabia em apenas uma mão minha. - O homem olhava para Harry com uma grande gentileza em seus olhos. Alguém olhar para Harry daquele jeito era totalmente novo.

\- Eu me pergunto se aqui virou a casa da mãe Joana, agora?! Céus, quem diabos é você? - Harry ouviu sua tia falar antes que o mesmo pudesse se pronunciar. Tia Petúnia vinha da cozinha com um ar irritado.

\- Ah, aonde estão meus modos? Eu sou Rúbeo Hagrid, guardião das chaves e das terras de Hogwarts. Creio que o professor Snape tenha mencionado que a escola mandaria alguém para acompanhar Harry para o Beco diagonal, onde iremos comprar seus materiais para o primeiro ano letivo.- Hagrid sorriu amigável para a tia de Harry, mas a mulher apenas o olhou com ar de nojo e desgosto.

\- Ah...isso explica muita coisa.- Petúnia olha para Hagrid de cima abaixo. - Bem, se você vai levar essa moleque para algum lugar, trate de levar logo. Pelo menos me verei livre por um tempo. E trate de não tocar em nada! - A Mulher termina de falar e rapidamente volta para a cozinha.

-Bem, Hagrid. Prazer em conhecê-lo! Me desculpe pelo comportamento de minha tia. Meus tios não gostam de nada que tem a ver com magia. E de mim também, na verdade.

-É realmente uma pena. Tenho certeza que você é alguém tão formidável quanto seus pais, Harry. Sabe, você é muito parecido com seu pai. Mas seus olhos são idênticos aos da sua mãe. Eles eram realmente pessoas incríveis...- Hagrid olha para a janela com um olhar que expressava saudade, mas logo se recompôs assim que pareceu se lembrar de algo.

\- Ah, Harry. Aproposito, Feliz aniversário! Eu trouxe um presente para você. Fiz noite passada, mas talvez esteja um pouco amaçado pela viagem, mas tenho certeza que o sabor não mudou.- Harry viu então Hagrid tirar de dentro de uma bolsa pendurada no ombro do maior uma pequena caixa branca que logo foi entregue a Harry. O menino mostrou o maior sorriso que ele poderia dar para Hagrid. Ele estava muito feliz pela atitude do gigante. Nem mesmo ele tinha dado importância ao seu aniversário.

Ao abrir a pequena caixa, Harry viu um bolo redondo coberto de glacê rosa com as palavras ''Feliz aniversário Harry'' em glacê verde. Estava meio rachado, mas Harry não se importava. O menino mal se aguentava de alegria. Colocou o bolo em cima da mesinha de centro da sala e abraçou Hagrid em um impulso sem pensar. O maior ficou constrangido.

\- Obrigado, Hagrid! Eu nunca havia ganhado um bolo de aniversário antes!- O menino se afastou logo ainda sorrindo para Hagrid.

\- Ah, isso não foi nada. Afinal, não é todo dia que alguém faz 11 anos!- Hagrid gargalhou. Harry queria dizer á ele que não é como ele sempre comemorasse aniversário dele, mas preferiu guardar tal pensamento para sí.

\- Bem, Harry. Acho melhor você ir se arrumar. Ainda temos que ir comprar seus materiais.

[. . .]

\- Aquele é o Caldeirão furado, Harry. É por lá que vamos para o Beco diagonal. Ele na verdade é um bar/hotel para bruxos. - Hagrid aponta para uma estranha construção no outro lado da rua.

Os dois estavam em Londres, tinham chegado alí de metrô, onde muitos trouxas ficaram encarando Harry e Hagrid com olhares estranhos enquanto Hagrid reclamava dos assentos pequenos e da baixa velocidade do transporte. Harry nunca havia visitado Londres, além de alguns pontos específicos da cidade por meio de seus sonhos com Tom, o que fazia Harry acreditar ainda mais que Tom realmente existia visto que Harry não teria como saber de tais lugares se ele nunca havia visitado.

Depois de olhar para onde o maior havia apontado, percebeu que não teria notado o prédio se não tivessem mostrado á ele. Na verdade, teve a impressão de que ninguém prestava atenção ao lugar, apenas se soubessem o que estavam procurando.

A faixada do lugar também era ligeiramente sombria, paredes escuras e sem janelas. Harry tinha algumas dúvidas se teria coragem para entrar alí se o mandassem comprar seus materiais sozinho.  
Os dois atravessaram a rua e logo entraram no bar.

O interior era muito escuro e miserável. Havia umas velhas sentadas á um canto, bebendo pequenos cálices de xerez. Uma delas fumava um longo cachimbo. Um homenzinho de cartola conversava com o velho dono do bar, que era bem careca e parecia uma noz viscosa. O zum-zum   
das conversas parou quando eles entraram. Todos pareciam conhecer Hagrid; acenaram e sorriram para ele, o dono do bar apanhou um copo, perguntando:

\- Vai beber hoje, Hagrid? Temos um estoque especial de rum esse mês.

\- Ah, Obrigado, Tom. Mas hoje estou levando o pequeno Harry para comprar seus materiais. Vai entrar em Hogwarts esse ano!- Hagrid uma de suas mãozorras em um ombro de Harry.

\- Harry?- Tom arregalou os olhos encarando Harry. - Harry Potter?

Dito isso, todo o bar entrou em um silêncio mortal. Todos presentes encararam Harry que ficou rapidamente vermelho de vergonha.

\- Meu Merlim! É realmente Harry Potter!- Tom correu até Harry e apertou sua mão direita e começou a balançar para cima e para baixo.- É uma grande honra conhecê-lo, senhor Potter!- O homem olhava com fascinação para o menino que queria só enfiar sua cabeça em algum buraco no chão.

Logo um monte de pessoas surgiram para cumprimentar Harry e falar coisas que ele não compreendia muito bem. A única coisa que ele entendia alí era que todo mundo estava grato por algo que ele supostamente fez. Mas ele nem sequer tinha ideia do que.

Um rapaz pálido adiantou-se, muito nervoso. Um olho trêmulo.  
\- Prof. Quirrell! - disse Hagrid. - Harry, o Prof. Quirrell vai ser um dos seus professores em  
Hogwarts.

\- P-P-Potter - gaguejou o Prof. Quirrell -, n-n-em sei d-d-dizer que p-p-p-prazer enorme é c-c-conhecê-lo.

\- O senhor dá aula de quê, Prof. Quirrell?

\- D-d-defesa C-c-ontra as Art-t-tes das T-t-trevas - murmurou o Prof. Quirrell, como se preferisse não pensar no assunto. - N-n-não que você p-p-precise, hein, Potter? - Ele riu nervoso. - V-v-você veio c-c-comprar o material, suponho? Tenho que c-c-comprar um livro n-n-novo sobre vampiros. - Parecia aterrorizado só de pensar.

Depois do que pareceu horas, mas na verdade foram minutos, Hagrid e Harry foram até os fundos d'O Caldeirão Furado.

Lá havia apenas um muro alto de tijolos, algumas latas de lixo e caixas de madeira cheias de garrafas de vidro. Harry olhou para tudo aquilo confuso e chegou a pensar na hipótese de que fora enganado de alguma forma. Olhou ao seu redor desconfiado, como se seus tios fossem pular de algum lugar e zombar dele por ter caído na pegadinha deles. Sua irritação ameaçava inflamar só de pensar nisso, mas seus pensamentos não foram longe quando Hagrid puxou de dentro de seu grande casaco marrom um guarda-chuva rosa. Harry olhou confuso para o maior que o ignorou enquanto batia com a ponta do guarda-chuva em alguns tijolos do muro enquanto murmurava para sí.

\- Três para cima...dois para o lado...ponto. E é assim Harry, que se entra no Beco diagonal através d'O Caldeirão furado. - Hagrid se posicionou ao lado de Harry enquanto um pequeno buraco surgia na parede e ia crescendo conforme os tijolos mudavam de lugar, logo um grande arco se abriu para dar passagem aos dois. O que Harry viu o deixou de cabelo em pé - Mais do que já era- e queixo no chão de tanto assombro e excitação. Hagrid riu da expressão do menor.

Se Harry tivesse alguma dúvida sobre a existência de magia, a dúvida havia acabado de ser totalmente esmagada por um exercito de elefantes.

O local á sua frente era uma ruela repleta de lojas que se perdiam de vista. O sol refulgia numa pilha de caldeirões à porta da loja mais próxima. Caldeirões - Todos os Tamanhos - Cobre, Latão, Estanho, Prata - Automexediço - Dobrável, dizia um letreiro acima.

\- É, você vai precisar de um - disse Hagrid -, mas temos de retirar o seu dinheiro primeiro.

Harry desejou ter oito olhos. Virava a cabeça para todo o lado enquanto caminhavam pela rua,  
tentando ver tudo ao mesmo tempo: as lojas, as coisas às portas, as pessoas fazendo compras. Uma mulher gorducha do lado de fora de uma farmácia abanou a cabeça quando passaram por ela e disse:  
\- Fígado de dragão, dezessete sicles trinta gramas, eles endoidaram...

Um pio baixo e suave veio de uma loja escura com um letreiro onde se lia "Empório de Corujas -  
douradas, das-torres, do campo, marrons e brancas".  
Vários garotos mais ou menos da idade de Harry espremiam os narizes contra a vitrine que tinha  
vassouras.

\- Olhe - Harry ouviu um deles dizer -, a nova Nimbus 2000, mais veloz que nunca.  
Havia lojas que vendiam vestes, lojas que vendiam telescópios e estranhos instrumentos de prata que Harry nunca vira antes, janelas com pilhas de barris contendo baços de morcegos e olhos de enguias,pilhas mal equilibradas de livros de feitiços, penas de aves para escrever e rolos de pergaminhos, vidrosde poções, globos de...

\- Gringotes - anunciou Hagrid.  
Tinham chegado á um edifício muito branco que se erguia acima das lojinhas. Parado diante das portas de bronze polido, usando um uniforme vermelho e dourado, se encontrava um...

\- Um duende. Gringotes é repleto de duendes. Não encare eles demais e nem faça careta para eles. Podem se ofender e são muito rancorosos.- Harry engoliu em seco e desviou seu olhar para o chão.

[. . .]

Harry ainda se sentia meio chocado quando Hagrid e ele se aproximaram da saída de Gringotes. Acabara de descobrir que seus pais haviam deixado uma imensa fortuna á ele. Harry viveu na miséria com seus tios enquanto ele era rico no mundo bruxo! Bem, ao menos seus tios aparentemente não sabiam. Harry tinha certeza de que se soubessem, já teriam dado um jeito de colocar as mãos naquela pilha de ouro. Apesar disso, havia uma coisa que não saia da cabeça de Harry desde O Caldeirão furado e estava o incomodando de verdade.

\- Hagrid, você pode me dizer uma coisa?- Harry olhou para Hagrid que caminhava ao seu lado enquanto saiam de Gringotes.

\- Claro, Harry. Se eu souber como responder.- O gigante deu de ombros.

\- Bem...gostaria de saber mais sobre meu passado, digo, sobre a noite em que meus pais morreram...- Harry olha para suas mãos levemente suadas enquanto prosseguia a falar. - Professor Snape apenas me disse que um bruxo...- Hagrid interrompe Harry. - Você ainda não tomou café da manhã, certo, Harry?- O menino olhou confuso para Hagrid e viu que o maior estava extremamente pálido.

\- Não, ainda não. Mas...- Novamente Hagrid o interrompe. - Então vou te levar para tomar café em um canto mais reservado e assim falaremos sobre esse assunto.- Hagrid parecia desconfortável, mas Harry não falou mais nada até chegarem em um restaurante alí perto.

[. . .]

\- Hum...então, o que você já sabe?- Rúbeo perguntou depois que Harry recebeu seu pedido que era apenas um sanduíche com suco de abóbora entregue por uma garçonete baixinha com cabelos esvoaçados. Estavam sentados em um canto mais afastado de um pequeno restaurante cujo qual Harry não prestou atenção ao nome.

\- Bem...apenas que eles foram assassinados por um bruxo das trevas. Que esse bruxo tentou me matar também, mas por algum motivo, não conseguiu.- Harry falou de forma lenta e triste. Não queria falar da morte dos pais, mas sentia que precisava saber. Hagrid suspirou.

\- Vejo que o Professor Snape resumiu o máximo que pôde...Ainda não acredito que você não sabe quem você é. Aqueles Dursley, alguém deveria ter providenciado para que você soubesse de tudo desde sempre!Bem...deixe-me começar, mas aviso logo que é impossível te contar tudo, algumas coisas ainda são um mistério.  
Começa, eu acho, com.. Com uma pessoa chamada, mas é incrível você não saber o nome dele, todo o mundo no nosso mundo sabe...

\- Quem?

\- Bom... Não gosto de dizer o nome dele se puder evitar. Ninguém gosta.

\- Por que não? Eu tenho o direito de saber.

\- Gárgulas vorazes, Harry, as pessoas ainda estão apavoradas. Droga, como é difícil. Olha, havia um bruxo que virou... Mau. Tão mau quanto alguém pode virar. Pior. Pior do que o pior. O nome dele era...-Hagrid engoliu em seco, mas não conseguiu dizer nada.

Harry apenas encarou o maior tentando dar tempo para ele se concentrar. Estava ficando verde e Harry já começava a se preocupar.

\- Está bem- O homem suspirou- _Voldemort._ \- Hagrid estremeceu. - Não me faça repetir. Em todo o caso, esse... Esse bruxo faz uns vinte anos agora, começou a procurar seguidores. E conseguiu alguns por medo, outros porque queriam ter um pouco do poder dele, sim, porque ele estava ficando poderoso. Dias funestos Harry, ninguém sabia em quem confiar, ninguém se atrevia, a ficar amigo de bruxas ou bruxos desconhecidos. Coisas horríveis aconteciam. Ele estava tomando o poder. E claro que algumas pessoas se opuseram a ele, e ele as matou. Terrível. Um dos únicos lugares seguros que restaram foi Hogwarts. Acho que Dumbledore era o único de quem Você-Sabe-Quem tinha medo. Não ousou se apoderar da escola, não no começo, pelo menos. Ora sua mãe e seu pai eram os melhores bruxos que eu já conheci. Primeiros alunos em Hogwarts no seu tempo! Suponho que o mistério era por que Você-Sabe-Quem nunca tentou convencer os dois a se aliar a ele antes... Provavelmente sabia que eram muito chegados a Dumbledore para querer alguma coisa com o lado das Trevas. Talvez ele achasse que podia convencê-los... Talvez quisesse tirar os dois do caminho. Só o que sabemos é que ele apareceu na vila em que vocês estavam morando, num dia das bruxas, faz dez anos. Na época você só tinha um ano de idade. Ele foi à sua casa e... e...

Hagrid puxou depressa um lenço muito sujo e manchado e assoou o nariz, fazendo o barulho de uma buzina.- Desculpe - disse. - Mas é muito triste, conheci sua mãe e seu pai e não podia existir gente melhor, em todo o caso... Você-Sabe-Quem matou os dois. E então, e esse é o verdadeiro mistério da coisa, ele tentou matar você. Queria fazer o serviço completo, acho, ou então tinha começado a gostar de matar. Mas não conseguiu. Você nunca se perguntou como arranjou essa marca na testa? Isso não foi um corte normal. Isso é o que se ganha quando um feitiço poderoso e maligno atinge a gente, destruiu os seus pais e até a sua casa, mas não fez efeito em você, e é por isso que você é famoso, Harry. Ninguém nunca sobreviveu depois que ele decidia matá-lo, ninguém a não ser você, e ele já havia matado alguns dos melhores bruxos da época, os McKinnon, os Bones, os Priwet, e você era apenas um bebê, e sobreviveu.

Enquanto Hagrid falava, Harry tentava se lembrar de algo daquela noite. Toda a sua vida, sempre que tentava lembrar, via apenas uma forte luz verde e nada mais, seus tios falaram que era lembrança do acidente de carro que matou seus pais e que a cicatriz de raio na testa de Harry também era consequência disso. Mas se forçando mais agora, conseguiu lembrar de mais uma coisa horrível que o fez sentir calafrios subirem sua coluna.

Uma risada alta. Alta, fria e sinistra.

\- Mas o que aconteceu com você-sabe-quem?

\- Esse é um dos maiores mistérios. Ele simplesmente desapareceu. O estranho é que ele estava quase no auge de seu poder. Alguns dizem que ele morreu, outros que ele perdeu seus poderes de alguma forma e outros acreditam que ele se escondem em algum lugar por aí. É por isso que você é extremamente famoso, Harry. Não há um bruxo no mundo que não saiba sobre você.- Ah, isso com certeza explicava porque todo mundo paparicou Harry n'O caldeirão furado mais cedo.

\- Queria poder abdicar dessa fama idiota. Do que adianta ter fama e ser sozinho nessa droga de mundo? Se for pra ter fama, quero ter por conquista e não porquê meus pais foram assassinados e eu dei a sorte de sobreviver! Espero que Voldemort esteja morto. Sei que sou apenas um novato nesse mundo, mas se ele estivesse vivo, eu reviraria até o inferno para conseguir matá-lo. Maldito assassino! Só uma pessoa totalmente desprovida de amor faria algo assim!

Hagrid tinha ficado pior ainda com a menção do nome você-sabe-quem, mas preferiu não comentar nada sobre.

\- Vamos, Harry. Vou te levar na Madame Malkin para você tirar as medidas para seu uniforme. Enquanto isso, irei n'O Caldeirão furado para tomar um tônico. Nossa conversa não me fez bem. Se eu demorar para voltar, pode ir procurando as coisas de sua lista de materiais sozinho para adiantar. - Harry ficou meio incomodado com a hipótese de ficar só, mas logo tentou ignorar. Ele fazia parte do mundo bruxo agora, então ia aprender a lidar com tudo querendo ou não.

[. . .]

Harry entrou na loja Madame Malkin um pouco nervoso.  
Madame Malkin era uma bruxa baixa, gorda e sorridente, toda vestida de lilás.  
\- Hogwarts, querido? - perguntou quando Harry começou a falar. -Tenho tudo aqui. Para falar a verdade, tem outro rapazinho agora ajustando uma roupa.

Nos fundos da loja, um garoto loiro de rosto pálido e pontudo estava em pé em cima de um banquinho enquanto uma segunda bruxa encurtava suas compridas vestes pretas. Madame Malkin colocou Harry num banquinho ao lado do outro, enfiou-lhe uma veste comprida pela cabeça e começou a marcar a bainha na altura certa.  
\- Oi - cumprimentou o garoto.-Hogwarts também?

\- Sim.

\- Meus pais simplesmente me largaram aqui sozinho e foram fazer sei lá o quê. E ainda faltam mais da metade dos meus materiais para comprar. Eles simplesmente me largaram aqui, deram um saco de dinheiro e disseram que voltariam para me pegar para ir pra casa quando chegasse a hora.- O loiro parecia super indignado.- Eu sei andar pelo Beco diagonal facilmente. Mas fala sério, que tipo de pai larga seu filho de 11 anos sozinho em qualquer lugar?! - Harry não pôde deixar uma pequena risada sair quando viu a expressão do loiro a qual uma costureira agora diminuía a barra de uma das mangas do garoto.

\- Hey, Não têm graça!-O garoto loiro teve sua cara de indignação substituída por uma expressão séria que esbanjava indiferença. Mas Harry tinha quase certeza que viu um leve corar na bochecha do loiro. Harry resolveu tentar consolar o menino mesmo que não o conhecesse.

\- Ah, vai ver eles acreditam que o filho deles já é grande o suficiente para tomar conta de sí. Se quer minha opinião, é melhor do que ser tratado como um bebê.- O menino olhou para Harry ainda com uma expressão indiferente, mas viu surpresa no olhar do mesmo.

O loiro ponderou por quase um minuto antes de falar algo.

\- Okay, você até tem razão. Bem, ao menos vou poder comprar tudo o que eu quiser com o dinheiro que eles deixaram. - O garoto sorriu muito satisfeito.

\- Que bom pra você. - Harry murmurou enquanto prestava atenção na Madame Malkin ainda marcando pontos na barra inferior de sua roupa.

\- Qual casa de Hogwarts você acha que vai? Claro que não temos como saber até chegar o momento, mas geralmente as pessoas tem uma idéia. Eu por exemplo, tenho 99,9% de certeza que vou para Sonserina. Toda a minha família esteve nela. Agora tudo o que eu menos quero, é a Lufa-Lufa. Sério, se eu fosse para essa casa, eu fugiria da escola e mudava de nome, eu seria a vergonha da minha família. - O garoto termina falando com desgosto.

Harry puxa na memória as informações que Snape deu á ele no dia anterior. Ele não tinha pensado muito no assunto, mas se ele pudesse escolher, seria Grifinória ou Sonserina também. Ele sabia que não era nem um gênio ou viciado em livros para ser da Corvinal. Também não tinha preconceito algum com a Lufa-Lufa, até a achava simpática, mas sabia que não pertencia á ela. Ele se identificava com a tal Sonserina, mas também apreciava a coragem e lealdade da Grifinória.

\- Bem...eu não tenho algo próximo da certeza. Mas creio que estou entre Grifinória e Sonserina.- O loiro olhou para Harry com uma mestura de nojo e surpresa.

\- Você é realmente estranho. Céus, quem fica entre Grifinória e Sonserina? São totalmente diferentes! Fora que, eca, Grifinória? Todo mundo sabe que a Sonserina é a melhor casa de Hogwarts!

Antes que Harry pudesse responder, madame Malkins avisou que já havia terminado com as roupas e que eles deveriam voltar dalí á duas horas para pegá-las. Os dois garotos agradeceram e começaram a caminhar em direção á saída da loja.

\- Hey, você está sozinho também?- O loiro perguntou quando chegaram na porta.   
Harry olhou ao redor rapidamente e não viu sinal do Hagrid. É, parece que ele teria que se virar sem ele.

\- Aparentemente, estou sim.

\- Então, o que acha de irmos comprar os materiais juntos? É melhor do que ir sozinho.- O garoto disse com um ar de quem não quer nada.

\- Hum...tudo bem. Não conheço o Beco diagonal mesmo.- Harry deu de ombros.

\- Hey, você por acaso é um nascido trouxa?!- O loiro meio em choque. Harry se perguntou o porquê daquela reação.

\- Se meus pais são trouxas, você quis dizer? Bem, pelo o que me falaram, eram bruxos.

\- O quê? Eram?- O menino ficou confuso.

\- Eram. Eles estão mortos.- Harry falou de forma dura, não queria deixar seus sentimentos serem expressados pela sua voz.

\- Ah, sinto muito por eles.- O loiro ia falar algo agradecendo por Harry não ser um nascido trouxa ou mestiço, mas resolveu guardar pra sí já que o moreno parecia levemente chateado. Seu pai teria um treco se soubesse que ele conversou com algum sangue-ruim. Tinha se irritado consigo mesmo por não ter perguntado o sobrenome do moreno antes de toda a conversa.

\- Tudo bem.- Harry disse.

\- Ah, a propósito, eu me chamo Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.- O loiro estende uma de suas mãos para Harry.

\- Prazer Malfoy, eu me chamo Potter, Harry Potter.- Harry apertou a mão do menino à sua frente.

\- Espera aí...o quê?! Você realmente é Harry Potter?!- Malfoy estava em uma espécie de choque e surpresa, mas logo se recompôs e trouxe sua expressão de indiferença ao rosto outra vez.  
\- Digo, bem, é um prazer conhecê-lo também, Potter. Já ouvi falar muito de você. - Malfoy fala já com sua postura de alguém superior.

Harry já tinha quase certeza de que Malfoy era rico. Já tinha percebido como ele tentava ser sério demais, tinha um ar de superioridade que Harry chutava que fosse treinado desde sempre e também porque o menino usava roupas que pareciam caras.

\- Sabe, Malfoy, temos só 11 anos. Você não precisa ser cordial comigo. Me chame de Harry, só Harry.- Harry sorri amigável.   
Malfoy olhou intrigado para Harry e fez com que sua surpresa não transparecesse em sua face. As pessoas de sua idade geralmente o tratavam como um jovem Lord, o que ele realmente era, então nunca era tratado de igual para igual sem que ele mandasse. Não tinha certeza se gostava de tal atitude do garoto.

\- Ah...tudo bem. Pra ser justo, pode me chamar de Draco, então. Bem, vamos indo logo. Depois de comprarmos tudo, podemos ir na loja de quadribol. Quero comprar uns acessórios novos.- Draco saiu andando na frente, mas Harry logo estava o acompanhando.

\- Quadribol? O que é isso?- Draco olhou chocado para Harry.

\- Como assim você não conhece quadribol?! É simplesmente o esporte mais popular do mundo bruxo! É uma merda que alunos calouros não possam levar vassouras e muito menos entrar para a seleção de quadribol das casas em Hogwarts. Estava até pensando em contrabandear minha vassoura para a escola. Mas ainda não tenho certeza.

Harry e Draco seguiram pelo Beco diagonal, compraram seus materiais enquanto conversavam sobre o mundo bruxo. Draco havia ficado extremamente indignado quando soube que Harry havia sido criado com trouxas. Harry percebeu que o menino era bastante preconceituoso quando o assunto era trouxas. O mesmo chegou a chamar a atenção de Draco por isso, mas desistiu quando viu que não valia a pena naquele momento.  
Mais tarde pararam para comprar alguns doces que Harry achou inusitados e sorvete no carrinho de um senhor simpático.

Hagrid não apareceu pelo resto da manhã. Próximo ao almoço a mãe de Draco- uma mulher jovem, elegante, rosto fino igual ao filho - apareceu para levar Draco para casa. Ela foi simpática com Harry e comentou que gostaria de vê-lo mais vezes com Draco por o menino não gostar de fazer muitas amizades. Harry chegou a pensar que não considerava Draco exatamente um amigo, já que haviam acabado de se conhecer mas resolveu apenas sorrir para a mulher.

\- Nos vemos em Hogwarts então, Harry. - Draco disse um pouco antes de simplesmente sumir na sua frente. Harry ficou com cara de confuso enquanto olhava para o ponto em que Draco e sua mãe estavam há um segundo atrás. Ele definitivamente iria perguntar á Hagrid se bruxos podiam teletransportar ou algo assim.  
Em falar em Hagrid, Harry caminhou até a Madame Malkins carregando todo aquele peso de materiais e sentou na borda da calçada da loja.  
Uns 25 minutos depois, Harry pôde facilmente ver Hagrid no meio da multidão caminhando um pouco rápido em sua direção.

\- Harry! Desculpe por ter sumido a manhã toda. Quando cheguei ao Caldeirão furado, recebi uma carta de Hogwarts que pedia que eu comprasse urgentemente umas coisas na Travessa do tranco- Hagrid mostrou as sacolas totalmente pretas em suas mãos-Como lá não é um local recomendado para alguém como você, achei que seria melhor se eu fosse lá antes de encontrar você. Só que acabei demorando mais do que deveria...- Hagrid parecia chateado de verdade.

\- Ah, tudo bem Hagrid. Olhe, consegui comprar todos os meus materiais. Também conheci um garoto que vai para Hogwarts, ele é fechado demais e ao mesmo tempo tagarela demais. Não sei nem se essa combinação é realmente possível. Mas acho que existe uma chance de sermos amigos no futuro.

\- Que ótimo que já está fazendo amizades! É solitário estar em Hogwarts e não ter nem um amigo...- Hagrid pareceu pensativo e melancólico,mas logo voltou sua atenção para Harry.-Você disse que já comprou seu material, certo?- Harry assentiu- Então antes de irmos, vamos em uma loja e eu vou comprar seu presente de aniversário. - Dito isso, Hagrid começou a andar e Harry o seguiu.

\- Mas Hagrid, você já me deu o bolo! Realmente não precisa me dar outra coisa!

\- Deixe de besteira, Harry. Aquele era um bolo de aniversário, você deve come-lo, agora vou te dar um presente de verdade. Eu já planejava isso. - Harry viu que Hagrid não aparentava ponderar sobre desistir da ideia, então Harry apenas ficou quieto enquanto sentia seu rosto corar.

\- Fique aqui na frente, Harry. Vou lá comprar e volto rápido!-Logo Rúbeo entra em uma loja chamada Empório de corujas. Harry não podia ver muita coisa de fora da loja, apenas algumas gaiolas com pequenas corujas dentro além de ouvir barulhos estranhos vindo de dentro do lugar. Eles já haviam passado mais cedo na frente da dita loja.

Uns oito minutos depois, Harry vê Hagrid se aproximando com uma gaiola média em uma das mãos. Dentro da gaiola havia uma linda coruja branca como a neve e com grandes olhos amarelos.

\- Olhe, Harry. Esta é sua nova coruja! Não escolhi um sapo por já ter saído de moda, você seria muito zoado pelos colegas. Também não escolhi um gato porquê sou alérgico ao pelo e acho que sua tia não iria aceitar uma bola de pelos em casa. Então escolhi uma coruja já que são bastante úteis, você pode usá-la para mandar cartas, além de serem inteligentes e todo garoto da sua idade querer uma.

\- Tudo bem Hagrid. Ela é perfeita! Obrigado, obrigado de verdade!

\- De nada, Harry.-Hragrid sorriu.

Harry passou boa parte da volta para a casa dos tios agradecendo Hagrid por tudo ou fazendo perguntas sobre coisas que ele havia visto.

[. . .]

Quando Harry chegou na rua dos alfeneiros e caminhou até a porta da casa dos seus tios com Hagrid, foi ficando cada vez mais triste. Depois de um dia fantástico, ele teria que voltar para a casa daquelas pessoas que o odiavam.

\- Bom, Harry. Estamos de volta. Olhe, aqui está a passagem para você pegar o Trem no dia 1° de setembro na estação King's Cross. Você pode mandar uma carta pra mim através de Edwiges se acaso os Dursley fizerem algo á você, ela saberá onde me encontrar - Hagrid entregou á Harry um envelope com o emblema de Hogwarts.

\- Obrigado mais uma vez, Hagrid. Realmente não sei o que teria sido sem sua ajuda e do professor Snape. - Harry sorriu agradecido para o maior.

\- Sabe Harry, ainda me pergunto o motivo de Snape ter feito questão de ter trazido a carta de admissão em meu lugar. Ele nunca se interessou por essas coisas. Na verdade- Hagrid aproximou o rosto como se contasse um segredo - O professor Snape é um verdadeiro carrasco com os alunos de fora da casa dele. Tem certeza que ele não te tratou mal ou algo assim?

\- Tenho. Eu percebi que ele é bastante sério e ficou o tempo todo com cara de desgosto. Mas ele ameaçou meus tios para o caso de eles me deixarem sem comer por dias e me colocar para dormir dentro de um armário. Disse que conheceu meus pais, em específico minha mãe.

\- Ah, acho que agora compreendo. Sabe, Lilian era a única amiga de Snape na escola mesmo ela sendo da Grifinória e ele Sonserina. Mas por algum motivo pararam de se falar no quinto ano...- Hagrid ficou pensativo.- Oras, isso não é da minha conta. Bem, já vou indo Harry.

\- Tudo bem, Hagrid. Foi muito bom conhecer você. Vamos nos ver em Hogwarts, certo?

\- Mas é claro! Tome cuidado por aí, Harry. Nos vemos em um mês.- Quando terminou de falar já foi se virando para ir embora.  
Harry se virou para abrir a porta da casa e quando olhou para a rua novamente, Hagrid já havia sumido, ou melhor, aparatado.

Assim, que Harry entrou na casa dos Dursley, precisou ir e voltar duas vezes no seu quarto para guardar todo o seu material. Assim que se viu livre, sua tia o mandou fazer faxina em toda casa e isso tirou todo o seu resto de dia.  
Assim que anoiteceu, Harry se trancou em seu quarto para apreciar e arrumar todo o seu novo material. Como ele havia pensado, nada poderia estragar sua animação.   
Harry nunca foi fã de leitura, lia o suficiente para passar de ano na escola, mas também não é como se os Dursley fossem comprar livros pra ele. Mas com todos aqueles livros sobre magia em suas mãos, sentia que podia passar horas e noites a fio lendo e relendo tudo. Ele fazia planos de passar todo o próximo mês lendo aqueles livros antes de ir pra Hogwarts. Iria aprender o máximo de coisas que podia.  
Sentia que precisava compartilhar tudo com alguém e só havia uma pessoa que o entenderia de verdade.

* * *

\- Tom? - Harry se encontrava em um lugar fechado, muito mal iluminado e bastante empoeirado. Olhou ao redor, viu alguns móveis cobertos por panos velhos e caixas cheias de bagulhos espalhadas por todo o local.  
Ele achou estranho aparecer alí. Ele sempre aparecia aonde quer que Tom estivesse, mas não via sentido em o menor estar em um lugar daquele.  
Começou a andar pelo local a procura do pequeno garoto.

\- Tom? Você está aqui?...Tom?- O local era iluminado apenas por pequenas frechas das poucas janelas que tinham ali que estavam tampadas com madeira, isso fazia com que todos os móveis cobertos com panos parecessem sombrios.

-TOM?!!...será que estou sozinho aqui? Seria um pesadelo?- Harry olhou desconfiado ao seu redor, mas antes que ele pensasse em se concentrar para voltar para seu quarto, ouviu seu nome vindo de um canto do cômodo. Harry se virou lentamente para a direção do chamado e começou a caminhar meio exitante. Quando chegou no final do cômodo, viu um pequeno corpo deitado de costas no chão empoeirado.  
Harry não perdeu tempo em se aproximar do pequeno.  
-Tom? Você está bem?! O que aconteceu? Por quê você está aqui?- Harry fez um pouco de força para tirar o garoto do chão gelado e colocá-lo deitado em seu colo. Harry viu que o menor estava frio e tremendo levemente , provavelmente por ter ficado muito tempo exposto ao frio e humildade daquele local, mas sabia que o menino estava vivo por estar respirando. Tom também estava com seus olhos abertos, mas não pareciam focar em nada. Harry tentou aproximar mais o pequeno garoto em seu colo para tentar passar seu calor á ele.

-Tom, pequeno...fale comigo! Olha,vai ficar tudo bem, ok? Eu estou aqui com você...

O mais velho estava entrando em desespero. Não sabia onde estava, nem o motivo de Tom ter ido parar ali. Não poderia pedir ajuda nem se quisesse, já que por experiência própria sabia que ninguém podia ver ou ouvir Harry além de Tom.  
A única coisa que ele podia fazer era tentar fazer a temperatura de Tom voltar ao normal.

Passou-se uns dez minutos antes que Tom mostrasse consciência. Esses minutos pareceram anos para Harry.

\- Hu-hum...-Tom piscou varias vezes quando foi recuperando a consciência de seus atos. Olhou para cima, onde viu os olhos verdes de Harry transbordando preocupação. - Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui? Digo, por quê estamos _nesse lugar?- ﹰSu_ a expressão foi de desgosto para lembrando de algo seguido de uma irritação que rapidamente se transformou em fúria. - Quer saber? Deixa, eu já lembrei.- o pequeno falou de forma extremamente fria. Estava com a expressão dura e séria. Apesar disso, ainda estava com cabeça apoiada no peito de Harry enquanto o maior ainda o abraçava protetoramente.

\- Tom, você está bem? - O menor apenas assentiu.- O-o que aconteceu? Você quase me matou de susto! Eu estava desesperado.- A fúria de Tom apenas aumentou. Odiava deixar Harry preocupado, era seu único amigo verdadeiro, afinal. A única pessoa que ele se importava naquele inferno de mundo.

\- Depois que você saiu ontem, Sra.Cole me mandou limpar todo quintal junto de mais dois garotos, mas como eu não havia comido nada há um dia e meio, comecei á passar mal. Não falei nada a ninguém pois sabia que ninguém tava ligando pra mim mesmo. Mas teve um momento em que eu quase desmaiei e a Srt. Marta viu e por ser a única adulta aqui que se importa minimamente com as crianças, me ajudou. Contei todo aquele problema com Louis pra ela, então ela me deu comida e disse que iria castigar Louis. Não sei o que ela fez com ele, mas ele ficou furioso e veio tirar satisfação comigo. Eu já não estava aguentando as baboseiras e ameaças que aquele idiota dizia, então decidi acabar com aquilo e usei meus poderes para quebrar os dois braços dele. Eu teria feito muito mais se não tivesse prometido á você que não iria tentar matar outra criança daqui novamente, mas ao menos ele vai me deixar em paz por um bom tempo. É óbvio que a Sra.Cole ficou sabendo, então ela me bateu com um cinto, me fez ficar uma hora de joelhos no milho enquanto fazia seus xingamentos diários e depois me deixou a noite toda e o dia de hoje preso aqui dentro. Aposto que ela só não fez mais coisas porque estava porre.- Harry estava em choque, como sempre fazia quando ficava sabendo dos castigos de Tom. Ele estava indignado e muito irritado.

\- **eu odeio eles. Odeio todos eles.** \- Harry foi pego de surpresa pela intensidade da voz de Tom. Era carregada mágoa, raiva e mais alguma coisa escura. Harry tinha certeza que uma criança normal não seria capaz de usar tal tom.

\- Está falando das pessoas daqui, eu presumo.

\- De quem mais seria? Não só as pessoas desse maldito orfanato quanto todas as outras pessoas que nos chamam de aberração. Todos eles se acham superiores, mas são como cobras que engolem a sí mesmas pelo rabo. Maltratam bruxos como nós apenas por sermos quem somos.- Por um momento Harry sentiu como se Tom não tivesse a idade que aparentava ter. Aquelas palavras saíram tão carregadas de raiva e desprezo que ele duvidava que conseguiria falar igual.

\- Você quer dizer os trouxas? Eu defenderia eles, mas depois de ter visto seu estado ainda pouco e tendo minhas experiências próprias, fica cada vez mais difícil defendê-los. É tão injusto nos tratarem assim! Sempre me perguntei o por que de meus tios me odiarem. Agora já sei que é porque eles sabiam que eu sou bruxo, mas de qualquer forma sei me virar com eles apesar das torturas diárias. Mas fico tão preocupado com você, sempre que tenho que voltar pra lá e deixar você aqui, fico com um peso no coração. Você quase sempre está de castigo por coisas que você não fez ou porquê machucou alguém. Antes eu não concordava de você sair machucando as pessoas, mas hoje em dia até apoio de certo modo, já que é eles machucando você ou você machucando eles. E os castigos que você recebe?! É um pior que o outro. Céus, Você é só uma criança! Deveria estar preocupado só em brincar, se divertir. Não gastando seu tempo em tentar sobreviver mais um dia nesse - Harry olhou com desprezo ao seu redor - lugar asqueroso! E você passa por tudo isso por quê? Só porquê nasceu bruxo, uma coisa que você nem se quer escolheu ser! Droga!- Agora era Harry quem estava furioso. Ele se sentia impotente e isso era extremamente frustrante.

\- Trouxas?- Tom olhou confuso para o mais velho.- Ah, mal vejo a hora em que poderei sair desse lugar! Ao menos posso ter algum conforto no pensamento de que daqui a uns anos vou poder ir pra Hogwarts ou alguma outra escola de magia. Qualquer lugar é melhor que aqui.

\- Trouxa é o nome dado para pessoas não mágicas.-Harry suspira e encara o mais novo em seu colo, repara que Tom tinha uma olhar cansado e olheiras começando a surgir em seu pequeno rosto.- Tom, você por acaso conseguiu dormiu esta noite?- Harry já sabia a resposta,mas perguntou mesmo assim.

\- Não. Estava fazendo muito frio para que eu conseguisse. Fiquei pensando em formas de me livrar ou revidar das pessoas que me perseguem e em algum momento perdi minha consciência, mas não dormi exatamente. Era como se eu estivesse preso em meus próprios pensamentos.

\- Bem, o que acha de você tentar dormir enquanto estou aqui? Eu posso contar para você tudo o que aprendi no mundo bruxo hoje e quando você dormir, ficarei o máximo de tempo aqui com você.- Harry sorri de leve para o menor que o encarava. Harry queria desviar a atenção do menino sobre essa história toda de ódio, ele já pensava demais nisso e isso com certeza fazia mal a ele. Tom ficou emburrado antes de falar;

\- Ah, não. Prefiro ficar acordado. Assim a gente pode conversar mais tempo!- Harry sabia que o menor era teimoso demais. Então resolveu fazer uma pequena armadilha para que Tom dormisse.

\- Tudo bem, então. No entanto apenas continue quieto enquanto conto tudo, ok?

Tom sorriu.- Claro!

Harry começou a contar tudo o que aconteceu em seu dia; Quando Hagrid apareceu de manhã, o sentimento que sentiu por ter ido pela primeira vez a Londres sem ser para ver Tom, o que achou d'O caldeirão furado, do estranho professor de defesa contra artes das trevas, de todas as coisas mágicas que ele viu nas várias lojas do Beco diagonal, dos duendes mal encarados de Gringotes, da história sobre seu passado que Hagrid falou, - Resultou em Tom falando que não via nada demais no nome 'Voldemort' para que Hagrid tivesse medo de falar- Do nervosismo e ansiedade que sentiu quando ficou responsável de comprar suas coisas sozinho, do seu diálogo com Draco - Harry percebeu que Tom ficou meio incomodado pela interação de dele e Draco - sobre o quanto achava quadribol interessante apesar de nunca ter praticado, da ansiedade que sentiu quando foi escolhido pela sua varinha mágica na loja do Sr.Olivaras,-Tanto Harry quanto Tom acharam irônico o fato da varinha de Harry ser irmã da varinha do assassino de seus pais- falou ainda mais animado sobre Edwiges, a linda coruja branca que ganhou de Hagrid e várias outras pequenas informações que ganhou fazendo perguntas quando voltava para casa, como o fato de que Hagrid era um meio-gigante.

Quando Harry terminou, viu que Tom estava próximo de cair no sono.

\- Harry?- O menor sussurrou.

\- Hum?

\- O beco diagonal parece ser um lugar incrível.- O menino boceja e se acomoda melhor nos braços de Harry.- Um dia vamos visitar ele juntos. Obrigado por estar comigo sempre...nem sei como eu seria sem sua amizade, você é muito importante pra mim, Harry.- O mais velho abre um grande sorriso para o menor sonolento.

\- Você também é muito importante pra mim, Tom.- Harry aperta um pouco mais o corpo do menor contra sí.

\- A propósito, Harry. Feliz aniversário...desculpa por não ter comentado nada antes...- Tom murmurou antes de cair no sono.

\- Não há problema, pequeno.- Harry sorri de canto antes de suspirar.

**Author's Note:**

> Sintam-se livres para dar suas opiniões! Eu sou totalmente aberta para críticas construtivas, ok? Ah, por favor me deixem saber se esqueci alguma Tag, pois no momento não lembro de mais nenhuma :v  
> Obrigado por ler! Logo logo estarei postando mais :D


End file.
